


But If You Try Sometime

by Faefyre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Road Trips, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre
Summary: Set during the events of episode 14 in season 3, "Damaged".Spencer thinks that even if he isn't what Aaron wants, he can give him what he needs.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	But If You Try Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Isagel did great beta, and perclexed was there all the way <3

“What I want, I’m not gonna get.”

Spencer watched Aaron’s hands on the steering wheel, his knuckles white with strain. He angled his body towards Aaron, noticing the waves of anger and unhappiness he gave off through his body language alone. 

“Aaron,” he said quietly. 

“Hm?” Aaron threw him a short glance.

“Pull over.”

“Are you okay?” Another glance, this time filled with sudden worry. 

“Yeah. Pull over.”

“Look, if you’re okay, I’d rather get home -” Irritation now closer to the surface. 

“No, Aaron, please. Just for a minute,” Spencer said softly, and Aaron sighed and pulled the car over. 

“What is it?” he prodded when Spencer stayed silent. 

“What do you need?” Spencer asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“What?” 

Spencer took a deep breath. “You said, you can’t have what you want. What do you need?”

Aaron looked at him for a second too long before staring straight ahead again. “Spencer, don’t -” he whispered, stopping himself from saying more. 

Spencer wondered what the hell had given him the courage to start this conversation in the first place - now it was clearly too late to chicken out. “We can take a break. There’s a motel just down the road. The traffic’s awful, no one will think anything of it if we’re late.”

“I-” Aaron became still. Spencer knew he had won when he didn’t ask what in the world they would be doing in a motel. Spencer thanked all available deities that his profiling skills apparently hadn’t fully deserted him.

He was silent and watched Aaron carefully, as he took his hands off the wheel, opening and closing his fists a few times to relax, turned the key, slowly, and took the exit the motel sign pointed to. 

Aaron didn’t look at him after that. Once parked, he got out of the car and walked towards the manager’s office while Spencer busied himself with getting their gobags out of the trunk. 

Aaron came back with a key in his hand, strode past him, still wordlessly, and led the way towards one of the small cabins to their right. 

Walking inside, Spencer dropped the bags on the first bed and looked around. Dresser, beds, mirror, TV, door to the bathroom, his brain supplied automatically. He focused on Aaron, who stood with his back to him, his shoulders slumping as he let out a breath. 

“Spencer,” Aaron said so quietly that Spencer almost didn’t hear him.

“Yes,” he said, matching Aaron’s tone, stepping close and waiting behind him. He could practically see how Aaron steeled himself before turning around. 

“I’m not sure what I need,” he said, looking over Spencer’s shoulder. 

Spencer hummed softly, running a hand up under Aaron’s lapel. He felt Aaron freeze under his touch, before he took a deep breath to consciously relax. 

“That - that was probably a lie,” he said, still not looking Spencer in the eye, letting out a short bark of humorless laughter. “I just don’t know if what I need -”

“-is what you want?” Spencer finished the sentence for him, his hand cupping the back of Aaron’s neck. “Don’t worry about it,” he whispered, and tugged him closer, until he could reach his lips with his own. Spencer closed his eyes and kissed him, biting at Aaron’s lower lip until he let his tongue inside to explore. He felt Aaron sigh into his mouth before he started to kiss him back, suddenly and passionately, as though this was really all he wanted.

Spencer moaned with relief, his hands moving to take Aaron’s jacket off. He ran his hands over Aaron’s back, wondering in the back of his mind how long he had wanted to touch and kiss this body, this man. He knew it wasn’t the same for Aaron, that he was just looking to vent, to be touched with passion and desire, that it didn’t matter that it was Spencer - but that didn’t stop Spencer from enjoying it. 

Aaron’s hands were on Spencer’s hips, holding him close, pressing insistent bruises into the skin. He kissed Spencer like a drowning man, as though he was oxygen he craved like nothing else. Spencer went along with it, opening his eyes and looking at Aaron’s face. Aaron’s lashes were throwing shadows on his cheeks, and Spencer closed his eyes again at Aaron’s intensity. 

Aaron’s hands started wandering, tugging on his shirt under his sweater, searching blindly for skin. He gasped into Spencer’s mouth when he found it, running his hands up towards Spencer's shoulder blades, making him shiver with gentleness. 

Spencer’s own hands sneaked under Aaron’s T-shirt to trace a scar with his fingertips, making Aaron tremble against him. 

Spencer stared when Aaron suddenly broke the kiss and folded gracefully down to his knees. Aaron started making short work of Spencer’s slacks, and when they pooled around his ankles, his brain finally caught up with him. 

“Aaron, you don’t have to-” he moaned when Aaron worked his cock free from his boxers. He was achingly hard, having been low key aroused ever since Aaron started to bloody undress with such utter purpose in front of Hardwick, and when Aaron took him in his mouth, everything stopped for a second. Spencer groaned helplessly when the sensations crashed down on him, Aaron’s hands holding him steady, his mouth stretched around his cock, sucking mercilessly, looking up at him with black eyes. 

_There’s no way this is his first time_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully, and he let a hand curl around the nape of Aaron’s neck. Aaron hummed, the vibration making Spencer impossibly harder, and he withdrew from Aaron’s mouth with a whispered, “Close,” before Aaron took him in hand again and sucked him back down, swallowing around him until Spencer closed his eyes and moaned and came for what seemed like hours. 

He slipped down onto the floor, sitting next to Aaron, who waited quietly, patiently, until Spencer was breathing halfway normal again. When he did, he looked at Aaron, seeing the insecurity in his eyes. Spencer moved to sit closer to him, putting a hand on Aaron’s leg. Aaron answered the question by opening his legs a fraction, and Spencer let his hand travel to the inside of his thigh, upwards toward his groin. 

When Aaron didn’t resist him, he opened his dress pants and hummed contentedly when he gripped Aaron’s cock, red and dripping, and tugged it out of Aaron’s underwear. He would have loved to suck him off, but given their position and that Aaron had squeezed his eyes shut and was breathing shallowly, Spencer decided that his hand would have to do.

He collected the precome from the tip, slicked his hand with it, and gave Aaron’s cock an experimental tug. Aaron groaned and leaned back on his hands, unaware that Spencer had never seen him this open, and that Spencer’s cock was doing its best to get aroused again at the sight of him. 

Spencer tightened his grip and upped his pace, stroking Aaron the way he liked to touch himself. Aaron’s hips moved in counterpoint to his hand, and Aaron soon started a low moan that wouldn’t end and that was slowly but surely making Spencer’s brain unusable. 

Spencer whispered, “Yes,” when Aaron’s precise rhythm faltered and he simply moved his hips to give Spencer better access. Aaron gasped at that and froze, before he groaned loudly and came over Spencer’s hand. Spencer couldn’t tear his eyes from him, bucking into his hand uncontrolled, chasing his pleasure. 

When Aaron had quieted down, Spencer said with a glance towards the beds, “We can rest a little, if you want that.”

Aaron smiled at him sadly and replied, “I think it would be better if we got back.”

Spencer just nodded. It had been greedy, he should have been happy with what he had, it was not like he had ever expected to get that much. 

Later on, in the car, when Spencer had resigned himself to the fact that this interlude probably never would be spoken about again, Aaron threw him a short glance, and said, “About what you said before, when I said that I wasn’t sure what I needed-”

“You mean when I said what you need might not be what you want?” Spencer supplied, curious where this was going.

Aaron nodded. “It’s not like that, Spencer,” he said softly.

“No?” Spencer asked hesitantly.

“No. I meant that if you gave me what I needed, I might never want anything else.” Another quick glance, sincere and insecure at the same time.

“Oh,” Spencer said, because that was the only thing his brain could currently come up with. 

“That’s okay,” he added after a few seconds, and Aaron looked at him again. 

This time, he was smiling.


End file.
